Loving more then water
by Dragonar11
Summary: Lana is scared to tell Ash her feelings, because she thinks he only see's her a a friend. so her friends come up with a plan to see if Ash see's her as a girl or not. Will Lana be seen as a girl or will it a go down hill? (I do not own this Image and please leave reviews of what you think of the story)
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting and Lana sighed as she watched it, a boy then came up behind her and tapped her on the head. Lana turned around to see Ash wanting to sit next to her and watch the sun go down. Lana allowed him to sit next to her, as they watched the sun do down Lana heard Ash say beautiful.

"Your right it is beautiful sunset." Lana agreed.

"It is but I see something even more beautiful at this moment." Ash explained.

"What's more beautiful than this sunset?" Lana asked turning her head.

She then saw that Ash was looking at her, and she blushed. She then tried to run away from Ash but he grabbed her by the hand and they fell over. Lana then saw that Ash had accidentally pinned her to the ground, with their faces so close Lana became even redder than before.

"Um Ash do you think you could get off of me." Lana requested.

"I have a better idea." Ash said putting his faces closer.

"Wait Ash we can't, I'm not ready yet." Lana said sweating.

Lana then heard a buzzing sound in her head and she opened her eyes to see the sailing of her bedroom.

"A dream, it was all a dream." Lana thought loudly to herself. "What kind dream am I having.

Her door then opened to and one of the twins came in then said "Aren't you going to be late for school Lana."

"What are you talking about Sarah." Lana said looking for her clock.

Lana then found her clock on the floor and saw that she was going to be late for school, she then rushed to get ready for the day. As she ran out the door she heard her sister calling her back but she didn't have time to talk. When Lana got to the school she Ash by the gates and hides on sight.

"Wait a minute why did I hide in the first place, it's not like that dream really happened." Lana thought to herself.

Lana then felt something wired on her feet and looked down to see that she had forgotten her shoes at her house. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder and when she looked over she saw Ash staring at her. Lana screamed surprised by Ash finding her and fell down on to her butt.

"Are you alright Lana?" Ash asked holding out his hand.

Lana blushed a little as she took Ash's hand and got up, Ash then looked down a saw that Lana didn't have shoes on. He then started to dig through his backpack and took out a pair of sandals, then offered them to Lana so that she wasn't bare foot for the whole day.

"Thanks Ash I promise to return them tomorrow." Lana said putting the sandals on.

They then ran into the building hoping to get to class before the teacher. as they got to class they saw all their friends talking to each other, Ash went over to the guys and joined in the conversation about Pokémon while Lana went to the girls to discuss shops around town with cute clothes.

"Alola Lana, how's it going." Mallow said seeing Lana coming closer.

"Fine thanks." Lana answered putting her bag down.

Mallow looked down and saw that Lana was wearing different foot wear than usual. Then remembered that Ash wear a pair just like them to the beach before.

"So what happened to your shoes, cause if I remember correctly those are Ash's sandals." Mallow said grinning a little.

"Oh I sort of over slept and ran here without shoes so Ash let me borrow his." Lana explained.

"You over sleep that's a first." Lillie said surprised.

"Yay I had a dream that I just didn't wake up from." Lana said turning a little red.

"Hey are you ok Lana your face seems a little red are you sick." Lillie asked feeling Lana's forehead.

"I'm fine really." Lana said quickly.

"That dream most of been a good one if you didn't want to leave it." Mallow said. "What kind of dream was it."

Lana's face went red from embarrassment and then said "It's was nothing important and I don't remember it that well."

"Oh really but you seem to remember something or your face wouldn't be so red." Mallow said eyeing Lana.

"Alola everyone." The teacher said coming into the room.

"Oh look class is starting so I better get to my set." Lana said moving away from them.

As class went on all Mallow could think of was how to get Lana to tell her what she dreamed about. Once class was over Lana ran as fast as she could out of the room to make sure Mallow couldn't question her. When she was far enough away from the school she deiced to go down by the bay to do some fishing, but when she got home Mallow and Lillie were talking to her mother about the day. She tried to walk back out of the house but Mallow stopped her and they went to Lana's room.

"So what was your dream about?" Mallow asked looking Lana in the eye.

"I told you I don't remember what the dream was about." Lana answered trying to look away.

"Like I believe that kind of lie." Mallow said.

"Come on Mallow I doubt it's that big of a dream." Lillie said quickly.

"It is important cause she the girl that wake up two hours early to go swim in the ocean," Mallow explained. "So her being late because of sleep mains it was a great dream that she might again."

"There's no way I would want a dream with a kiss again." Lana shouted.

Lana then covered her mouth and hoped that she didn't just say that.

"I see so it was a dream with a kiss," Mallow said. "Who was it with."

Lana looked to Lillie to stop Mallow from prying too much but Lillie had the same eyes of wanting to know who it was.

"Hey Lana can we see your Popplio to play with." Sarah asked.

"What are you doing?" Harper asked next.

"We getting your big sister to tell us who she saw in her dream." Mallow answered not looking away from Lana.

"Oh that's easy, she yelled it in her sleep." Sarah said.

"I what." Lana shouted surprised she said the name out loud.

"Yay it was loud enough that we heard it through your door." Harper said.

"What name did she say." Mallow asked quickly.

"NO don't tell her." Lana said trying to keep the twin quite.

"ASH." Harper and Sarah shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note- Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I've been a bit busy with something, but i hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave a review to tell me what you think so far**

* * *

They had done it they told Mallow and Lillie the name of the boy in her dreams, now Mallow was looking at Lana with eye of I knew it. The twins took Popplio pokeball and left the room happy. When the door closed behind Lana was slammed to the wall and Mallow immediately forced her to explained every detail of the dream.

"So you dreamed of kissing while watching a sunset." Mallow said. "You are in love with him."

"No I'm not." Lana defended.

"If it's not love why in the world would you a person who loves swimming and befriends fish more than humans call." Mallow responded.

"I have to agree with Mallow, it's sound more like love then anything." Lillie said quickly.

"Not you too." Lana said.

"Go now that that's decided you need to confess your feeling for him and soon." Mallow stated.

"What why do I need to do that." Lana said.

"Because I heard from Ash that he has a lot of friends that are girls, who knows how many of them like him as a man." Mallow answered.

"I don't even like him like that." Lana said.

Mallow and Lillie looked at Lana coldly not believing a signal word of what she just said.

"I'm telling the truth." Lana responded.

"Then why did you have that kind of dream then?" Mallow asked.

"Well because I read a book of love and who's to say that dream means anything any way. Lana said.

"Ok then let's see if you don't like him." Lillie suggested.

"How do we do that?" Mallow questioned.

Lillie had Lana lay down of her bed and close her eyes.

"Ok now will say thing to see if you care about Ash more than as friend." Lillie said.

"Imagine you see Ash talking to another girl and she kisses him on the cheek." Mallow said.

"So what, I'm not his girlfriend." Lana said quickly.

"Ok let try this then," Lillie said. "You see Ash holding hands with another girl that looks a little like you she just has red longer hair and is a little taller.

Lana didn't say anything or say anything, but Lillie saw that she was clenching her fist and smiled a little.

"Let's give you two situations to think of and if you do nothing then you proved your point that you don't like him like that." Mallow said. "But if you do something like shout or movement that you disprove, then it prove that you care about him more than a friend."

"I guess I can agree to that." Lana agreed.

"Okay then," Lillie said clapping her hands together. "Second situation, Ash and you are seating on the beach watching the sunset and another girl comes along asking Ash to take a picture with her and her friends."

Mallow looked at Lana and saw she looked calm but then looked at her hands to see she was clinching her fists.

"As the girls are taking the picture with Ash one of the girls kisses Ash on the cheek." Lillie explained.

Lana puts her hand up stopping Lillie from saying one more word.

"Alright you guys win, I like Ash more then just as a friend." Lana mumbled scarlet faced.

Mallow hugged Lana tightly and said, "Admitting to your own feelings is the first step to confessing your love."

Lana got out of Mallow grip and shouted, "What do you mean confessing my love, I never said anything about telling him how I felt."

"Oh, come Lana are you really going to say that when you know how many friends he has, plus most of them being girls that could have feelings for him as well." Mallow replied.

Lana looked down knowing full well that Mallow was right. Ash had mat a lot of people while on his journey and some of the people his traveled with were girls that could have gained feeling for him along the way.

"Not trying to sound harsh or anything but dose Ash even see any of the friends his met as girls," Lillie explained. "Plus, dose he even sees Lana as a girl or just as a friend."

"You've got a point Ash dose seem kind of slow when it comes to love." Mallow said.

"Then I guess there nothing we can done, but let the confession go." Lana said joyfully as she got up. "Who wants a snack."

Mallow grabbed Lana then said, "I don't think so, I just got a great idea of how we can see if he sees you as a girl he could love or just a friend."

"I fine with just being friends with Ash," Lana explained sadly. "Besides if It turns out he see's me as a girl but doesn't have feelings for me."

Mallow released Lana's hand as tears ran down her face. Lana whipped the tears away then reached for the door knob but stopped unable to stop her shaking.

Lillie and Mallow both got up and hugged Lana tightly.

"I know it's scary but if all you do is step to the side so someone else can have him," Mallow said calmly. "you'll regret it so much more."

Lana let go of the door knob then said, "Alright you guy win again I'll try to confess, but how will I know that he sees me as girlfriend material and not just a friend who's a girl."

"Don't worry with my idea you'll know." Mallow said.

Lana than saw the smile Mallow had and soon regret agreeing to go along with the Idea Mallow had come up with.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry again for being so quiet, but I've have a bit of writers block for A while and didn't know what to do. anyway here's the new chapter please leave a review if you can.**

* * *

"Lana, Lana, Lana," A voice said.

Lana starred deeply into the sky watching the fans turn.

"HEY LANA YOU THERE." The voice yelled.

Lana covered her ears not expecting to be yelled at.

"What happened." Lana shouted looking around and seeing Ash.

"Class is over for the day." Ash said.

Lana then looked around and saw that no one else ways there and that the sun was going down a little.

"Your telling me that I zoned out for the whole day." Lana stated.

"Yay I deiced to stay here with you until you came back to us." Ash said scratching pikachu head. "I'll walk you home if you would like?"

Lana looked at Ash for a while then said "I guess that would be fine with me."

Ash smiled and held out his hand to help Lana get up, as Lana took his hand she felt her face grow hot. As they walked to Lana's house she kept thinking about what Lillie told her to do so that she could see if Ash saw her as a girl or as just another friend.

**Flash back to yesterday night**

"What no I can't do something like that at all." Lana said quickly with her face red as a tomato.

"Oh come on it's a perfect idea." Mallow said.

"I'm glad you like it Mallow." Lille said quickly.

"Well I don't like the idea one bet you know and there no way I'm going to ask him that," Lana shouted. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS."

"Well look you just need to ask him out on a shopping trip and tell him you need his opinion on what looks good on you." Mallow explained.

"You drag him to that store and pick out something good and show him," Lillie finished. "If he does something not like him then he sees you as a girl but if he doesn't do anything different then he only see's you as a friend."

"Ha like you too can force me to do that." Lana said turning her back to her friends.

"You want to bet on that." Mallow asked giving of an evil aura.

"Hey what's with that look?" Lana asked sacred

As Mallow came closer Lana look towards Lille for help but she had left the room quickly so as to not interfere.

"No, get away from me." Lana said quickly back up to a wall.

"Don't worry you can always get another." Mallow said grinning.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lana yelled as Mallow attacked her.

**End of Flash back.**

"Hey Lana your spacing out again." Ash stated.

"What oh sorry ash." Lana said turning red.

"Well I guess this is good-bye." Ash said turning away.

"What?" Lana asked looking around.

She then saw that she was in front of her house already. She then watched as Ash started to walk away and grabbed his arm before her he got out of arm's reach.

"Did you need something?" Ash asked turning around to meet Lana's eyes.

Lana's face became more red and she then asked "Could you come shopping with me tomorrow, I need the opinion of a boy and you're the only one I can ask."

"Sure I don't mind, what are you buying anyway?" Ash asked.

"I'm buying something that needs your help and that's all you need to know." Lana shouted back.

"Ok you don't to bite my head off." Ash responded. "I'll see you tomorrow after class in town, alright."

"Perfect." Lana said joyfully.

Ash then walked off with Pikachu rubbing his head on Ash's hat. Lana turned around towards the door to her house to see her mother and sisters peeking out a bit.

"How long have you been there?" Lana asked scared.

"Lana's got a date, Lana's got a date."

Lana's face became a shade of red she didn't even think was possible for her.

her mother opened the door more then started to walk away saying "Maybe I should make a bit more food."

"WAIT MOM YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG IDEA!" Lana shouted running after her mother to stop her from making a big dinner to celebrate.

The morning came like a rainstorm to Lana as she waits near the shopping center for Ash.

"Hey, Lana, sorry I'm late." Someone yelled.

"No turning back now." Lana thought to herself turning to see Ash running towards her.

Once Ash was right in front of her she saw that he had forgotten his hat.

"It's kind of weird to see you without your hat." Lana said holding back a chuckle.

"Yay I kind of over slept and by the time I ran out the door I forgot my hat." Ash said rubbing his head.

Pikachu then jumped onto Ash's shoulder holding his old hat in his mouth.

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said taking the hat from Pikachu.

"Even though it's not your usual hat it still better to see you wearing a hat." Lana stated seeing Ash smile.

"That's because I've always had a hat on around you guys." Ash said. "So are you going to tell me what you needed my help with or is it still a surprise."

Lana's face became red in an instead at the question then said, "The store we need to go to isn't that far from here."

"Ok." Ash said following Lana as she walked away.

They walked for a while with a little bit of an awkward silence between them till Pikachu poked Ash then pointed at a store they were passing, but waved it off till did it again. This time Ash relived that they were walking in a bit of a circle, then noticed that ever time they pasted a certain store Lana would slow down a little but then resume walking. Ash figured that the store that she needed to got to was they one she always slowed down in front of. As they made, they're four time around Ash took hold of Lana's arm and forced her to stop.

"Lana we've past this store three times and you always slow down while we walk past, so I'm guessing this is the store you want to go into." Ash said making it so Lana would walk past it again.

Lana took a deep breath than said, "Yes this it the store are have to go to and need your opinion for."

"Then let's go." Ash said pulling Lana inside of the store.

When they walked in Ash that they store they had come to was in fact a bathing suit store. Ash then looked at Lana with a questioning look for Lana always wore a swimsuit under her clothes.

"Before you say or think of anything, I was just thinking of changing my style a little so I thought the best way would be with a new swimsuit." Lana explained as her face turned red. "And since I always choose to wear something plain, I thought I'd get a second option."

"Ok, but why didn't you ask Mallow, or Lillie for help." Ash asked. "I'm not help when it comes to fashion."

Lana started to worry because she didn't think of a good excuse for why she didn't ask for help from another girl instead of a boy.

"Um…Mallow had work at the restraint to do so she couldn't help out and Lillie scene of fashion is a bit to different from mine." Lana lied.

Ash stared at Lana for a while trying to figure out if she was lying or not, but believed that Lana had her reasons and that should be good enough for him.

"Ok, I guess I'm helping you pick out a new swimsuit, but you owe me after this." Ash said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: sorry for not updating for so long been a bit busy with my job. any way here's the new chapter please leave a review of what you think so far of the story. hopefully I can have the next chapter done a lot soon next time.**

* * *

Lana smiled a little as she stated looking at swimsuits that Ash would like or think would look cute on her, then thought of what Lillie said.

_"__Maybe have Ash pick something for you to wear telling him that your trying to get the attention of another guy."_

"Lana are you alright?" Ash asked noticing that Lana was deep in thought.

"Yes I'm fine, just wounding what kind of swimsuit I should get." Lana said quickly grabbing one of the swimsuits off he rack.

Ash looked at Lana thinking that she might be lying but let it go knowing if her thoughts bothered her too much then she would tell him. Lana picked out four different swimsuits and tried each one of them on and asked Ash what he thought of them. After the third swimsuit Lana became saddened at the fact that Ash's expression didn't change one bit at all, even when one of the swimsuits was a bikini that was little to small.

"I guess he only sees me as a friend." Lana thought to herself as she put her normal clothes on.

As Lana came out of the changing room Ash could tell she was of the edge of crying her eyes out. When Lana was done putting the swimsuits back Ash took Lana's hand and pulled her out of the store as quickly as possible. When they stopped Lana looked up to see that Ash had them in front of an ice cream store. Ash let go of Lana's hand and went up to the front and ordered some ice cream while Pikachu jumped onto Lana's head.

"He must have gotten hungry, waiting for me to finish trying on those swimsuits." Lana thought as she took a seat on a wooden bench.

Pikachu moved from Lana's head to her lap and stared at Lana with a worried look. Lana scratched Pikachu behind the ears and said, "You don't have to worry about me Pikachu, I just accept that I'm more of a friend to Ash then a lover."

Lana then blinked for a moment because she could have sworn she saw Pikachu roll his eyes at her.

"Did you just…" Lana began to question but was interrupted.

"Here you go Lana." Ash said, handing an ice cream cone to Lana.

Lana took the ice cream cone and said "Thanks."

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you wanted to get a new swimsuit or do I have to guess."

"I told you I…"

"Lana, we both know that when you start caring about the swimsuit you wear under your clothes, it's more than just an idea you suddenly have." Ash interrupted seating next to her. "So the real reason must be something else."

Lana took a deep breath then answered, "I was going to impress a boy with a new swimsuit and see if he'd like me."

Ash sighed then said, "If you have to change who you are to get a boy's attention then I'm sorry to say this but he's not the right guy. He should like you for who you are, not what you wear."

Lana ate her ice cream taking in every word Ash said about her choice of impressing said boy (A.K.A him). Ash then got up with Pikachu jumping onto his shoulder like normal and reached out his hand and helped Lana up from the bench, they then made their way back to the store they were at earlier but this time Ash looked around the swimsuit racks. When he found one he took it off the rack and handed it to Lana then pushed her into the changing room.

"If you really care that much how about one that stays true to you and is a little different from the one you normally wear." Ash said from the other side of the changing room.

Lana looked at the swimsuit that Ash handed her and saw that it was a blue bikini that had a red stripes. Lana then looked down to see that Pikachu was in the changing room with her and smiling. Once Pikachu left the room to be with Ash Lana changed into the swimsuit and looked at herself in the mirror to see that it didn't look that bad on her.

"So what do you think of it?" Lana asked, coming out of the changing room.

Once Ash looked at Lana he's eyes went wide at the sight of Lana as she smiled with a little blush on her cheeks.

"Ash, are you listening?" Lana asked snapping Ash out of his thoughts.

"Yes. I'm fine and I must say that the guy you're trying to impress is truly lucky if he can catch your eye." Ash explained. "Now how about I make it up to you for not helping much by paying for the swimsuit."

"I could have you do that." Lana quickly said grabbing her pants off the floor and looking through her pockets to notice that she forgot her wallet.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you forgot your wallet." Ash said, holding up he's wallet.

Lana gave up trying to stop Ash and closed the changing room door while Ash walked up to the counter. When Lana was done changing into her normal clothes she joined Ash and the counter and gave the suit to the cashier. Ash paid the cashier the money for the swimsuit then gave it back to Lana. As they were leaving the store Lana's stomach growled like never before. Ash chucked a little seeing Lana blush like crazy before suggesting they go find a place to eat lunch at. As they ate lunch on a bench Lana couldn't help but feel a bit of joy knowing that Ash was the one to pick out her new swimsuit. Lana then noticed that Pikachu was watching her from Ash's head.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water, you want one?" Ash questioned getting up.

"No I'm good." Lana answered.

Pikachu then jumped from Ash's head onto Lana's head then smiled. As Ash walked off Pikachu moved from Lana's head to her feet in no time then stared at her.

"You know who was trying to impress don't you Pikachu." Lana asked, knowing Pikachu was smarter then it seemed at times.

Pikachu nodded it's head in agreement.

"Then can you tell me the truth, do I have a chance with Ash or has one off Ash's previous friends already caught his eye?" Lana questioned becoming more saddened.

Pikachu then started rubbing his head on Lana's leg making her smile.

"I'll take it, I have a chance." Lana guessed scratching Pikachu a little.

"Chance for what." Ash asked, breaking Lana from her thoughts.

"Oh you don't have to worry about it, I was just talking to myself about something." Lana said as her face grew red.

Ash shook his head knowing that Lana was lying but knew it wasn't he's place to ask about it if she didn't want him to know. Ash and Lana spent the rest of the time walking around the different stores talking about their past experience with things, Lana grew more interested learning about Ash water type pokemon. As it started getting dark Ash took Lana home.

"I have to admit it was so bad a day was it Lana." Ash said as they got to Lana's front door.

"Yes, I had a great time with you Ash." Lana said blushing a little. "And thanking you again for buying me the swimsuit. I really do owe you one."

"Don't mention it, but if you want to make it up to me, meet me on the beach tomorrow around noon I want to show you something." Ash suggested, Pikachu then moved from Ash shoulder to his head.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow." Lana reaching out her hand.

Ash took Lana's then pulled her in closer and placed a kiss on her cheek then ran off. As Lana watched Ash run off she could hold back a smile that showed the whole world she was in love.

"I might just have more of a chance then I thought." Lana said walking into her house trying to regain her composer.


End file.
